Something Worth Looking For
by GeminiPrincess523
Summary: Lena's life is a mess. Her daddy's deserted her with her alcoholic mother, who's on the run from her abusive exhusband. Then she meets Jimmy. Will Jimmy be able to save Lena from her life of despair?


Something Worth Looking For 

Chapter 1

Lena

"Okay, here we are," my mama says as she opens the door to our new apartment. "Isn't it nice, baby," she asks as she puts her bags on the couch. "I liked our old apartment," I say with an attitude "You know? The one back in the States?". "Lena, don't start with me today," my mama says glaring at me "do you think I like packing up all our stuff every time we get comfortable somewhere?". I just silently take a seat on the couch.

"Baby, I know you don't wanna be here, but I just can't risk Derrick finding us," she says sitting beside me. "I'm scared for you, baby," she says turning me to face her "I'll die before I let anything happen to you". "Well, if you wouldn't have been in such a hurry to find me another daddy, we wouldn't be runnin'," I say pulling away from her. "Lena, I was just trying to do what I thought would be best for you, for us," she says reaching for me. "No, you weren't," I say getting off the couch "You were only thinking about yourself like always that's why daddy left you".

"Lena Alexis Parker," she says sternly as I make my way out the door "you betta turn around and apologize to me". "I'm sorry, mama," I say nonchalantly "I'm sorry that I was brought in this world by such a selfish mother". "I ain't about to let you disrespect me in my house, lil' girl," she says getting in my face "Is that clear?". I stay silent as I stare her down. "I said is that clear," she says getting louder "girl, don't make me slap the shit out of you". "Yes, ma'am," I say softly more to myself than to her.

"Good, go unpack the rest of the car," she says dismissing me. I just roll my eyes and walk back out to the car. I start to unload my stuff from the car when I see a group of boys across the street playing football. I watch them for awhile as they throw the ball back and forth. It reminds me of watching my brother and daddy play back in the day. "Watch out," I hear one of the boys say before I feel a hard force knock me in the head then just darkness.

Jimmy

"Shit, is she okay," Craig asks as we all run over except Spinner. "Spinner, what are you doing," I ask as he stands over to the side. "Dude, if she's dead, I'm not going to jail," he says still standing far back "if you guys were smart, you'd leave her alone". "You threw the ball, idiot," Craig says as Marco and I examine her. "Hey, I said "watch out"," Spinner says in his defense "she shoulda been watching out".

"I told you this game was too violent," Marco says with a roll of his eyes. "Hey, I think she's waking up," I say watching as her eyes flutter open. "Are you okay," I ask as she looks around. "I think so," she says softly trying to get up. I grab one arm as Craig grabs the other as we lean her against the car.

"Is your head okay," I ask as she tries to push herself off of the car. "Yea, it'll be okay," she says looking into my eyes. She has some of the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. "I'm Jimmy by the way," I say with a smile. "Lena," she says with a slight smile.

"Oh, this is Craig, Marco, and the one who's still standing in the street like a dumb-ass is Spinner," I say as she finally pushes herself off the car right into my arms. "Sorry," she says with a slight blush. "It's okay," I say as I lift her back up on her feet. "Do you need me to help you to your door," I ask as she starts to walk away. "No, I got it," she says with a wave "it was nice meeting all of you".

"Why didn't you ask if you could polish her boots while you were at it," Spinner asks finally walking away from his spot in the street. "Shut up," I say pushing him "I was just trying to make sure she made it in okay". "I don't know, Jimmy," Marco says with a smile "I know that look that you had in your eyes. I think you like her.". "What," I say as I start to walk away "I don't even know her besides I'm with Hazel". "That doesn't mean anything," Craig says with a laugh "you could always get to know her. I mean she is pretty cute maybe you need a back-up".

"Anyway, are we playin' or not," I ask as I grab the football. I watch as Marco goes back to watching and Craig and Spinner go long. "Craig, move over more to the right, and Spin, try not to hit anymore pedestrians," I say before I throw the ball. "That's funny, Jimmy," Spinner say with a fake laugh as Craig runs to catch the ball "why don't you go check on your wannabe girlfriend? I'm sure she needs you to kiss her ass some more.". I give Spinner a fake laugh as Craig throws the ball back to me.

Lena

"Lena, what's wrong," my mama asks slurring her words slightly as I walk into the house holding my head. "I got hit in the head with a ball," I say as I walk into the kitchen to get some ice. "Who hit you," she asks getting hysterical. "Ma, it don't matter," I say trying to calm her down as I grab an ice pack from the freezer and place it on my forehead. "Yes, it does," she says getting loud and stumbling slightly "Now, who hit you," she asks again as I sit on the couch.

"Some boy threw a football at me," I say as I press the ice pack to my head more. "I'll be right back," she says as she walks out the door. "Mama," I say as I rush out the door to stop her. "Which one of you hit my child in the head," she yells which causes of them to pause. "Ma'am, it was an accident," the boy that said his name was Jimmy replied back to her .

"Why don't ya'll go out to some football field instead of on a neighborhood street," she says slurring her words fully now. I blush from embarrassment at the fact that we hadn't even been in our apartment a full day and she was already drunk. "Ma, come on," I say grabbing her hand trying to pull her in the direction of our apartment. "Let go of me, Lena," she says pulling away "you don't tell me what to do, I tell you what to do". I just stand there glaring at her with my face turning a bright red.

"Now go to your room," she says in such a slurred way I could barely understand what she said. "Don't act like you don't hear me," she says in a angered tone as I just stand there. "Go in the house," she yells after she lifts up her hand and slaps me across the face. "Don't hit her," the boy named Craig says to her as I look at him "you don't have to hit her". "Don't tell me how to raise my child, boy," my mama says with a disgusted tone "you don't tell me what to do me either".

"Listen, we're sorry," Jimmy says with concern "it was an accident, we didn't mean to hurt your daughter". "You better stay away from my lil' girl," she replies with tears in her eyes "you leave her alone". With that, she turns and looks at me. "And you need to stop being so damn fast," she says to me grabbing my arm hard and pulling me into the house. I pull away from her, run into my room, and begin to cry from the humiliation and hurt of this whole day.


End file.
